the alien wizard
by diamondholder
Summary: this a new harem story with what would happen if Ben Tennyson were to get teleported somehow to the Fairy tail universe i'm not going to be listing off all the pairs since i don't have enough room but it will be crazy. rated T for implied sexual encounters
1. infiltrate Everlude mansion

**Hello my fellow reader's writers, and people who have been enjoying my other stories, I'm back with not just a new chapter but a new story all together. This story is essentially my version of what would happen if Ben Tennyson with the new Omnitrix with an evolution function gets thrown into the Fairy tail universe.**

**I'm going to warn everyone now this is going to be a harem story so if you're not into that thing I'd totally understand if you were to click off this story. Anyway I'm pretty much starting at either the end of the second episode or the beginning of the third since that's pretty much when Fairy tail series started kicking off for me.**

**Anyway I don't really have much more to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

I was currently driving through Bellwood officially patrolling the streets but it was more so that I didn't have to hang around the plumber's base since aunt Vera and cousin Clyde were visiting. After the last time with cousin Clyde getting that piece of alien tech, I didn't really want to have to deal with anything like that possibly happening again.

As I was driving past a row of what looked like stores there was an explosion and out of the smoke came what looked like a full force of forever knights. I pulled over onto the corner of one of the roads and before getting out of my car I sent a message to my partner Rook to be on standby in the event that I needed him even though I didn't think I would.

After getting out of the car I ran back to where the explosion happened and I announced my presence "so what piece of alien technology are you guys trying to steal this time." Instead of responding to my inquiry with a response they started shooting at me with different blasters then the last time. After dodging their fire and having my back against an alleyway wall I said "I'm not even going to try to get a specific alien to take you midevel rejects down."

I then activated the Omnitrix and without even looking at the alien it was already on I pushed the core down and transformed into Swampfire. I then got out of the cover and said "okay you guys should know how this works from when I put the Omnitrix back on that you can't even damage Swampfire so why don't you guys just save both of us a lot of trouble and just lay down your weapons and surrender.

Instead of doing what I suggested they started shooting at me again and I just ran through their fire since with the evolved Swampfire from when I was stranded on anuyrl transel the holes instantly fixed themselves and I punched two of them and then I grabbed another and threw him against the building. I then threw pods down on the ground to create a smokescreen and I walked up behind the remaining two forever knights who had gotten back to back for some reason and I smashed their helmet's together which knocked them both out.

As I transformed back I went into the building and looked at the piece of technology they were trying to steal however, there was a discharge from the machine which hit me and then everything went black.

Lucy's P.O.V.

We were currently walking through the town we had to go to in order to meet with the client for the job of burning a book that was worth 200,000 jewel. As we were walking through town there was this strange occurrence when what appeared to be a vortex of energy appeared in the sky and I said "I know I'm new to this whole thing but does that usually happen on jobs you two take."

Natsu said "not unless I accidently cause it" and then just as quickly as it started it stopped but someone was falling from the sky and I said "Happy can you catch the person that fell out of that hole in the sky." He said "aye sir" and sprouted his wings and flew off and after a minute returned to us with a teenage guy in his paws which he laid gently down on the ground.

After a few minutes and checking his pulse to at least see if he was alive he eventually came too and said "what happened." Natsu said "you'll have to explain that to us man all we know is that this hole appeared in the sky and it started dropping you before it disappeared." He said "as so that's what happened" and I said "you'll have to explain because we have no idea what you're talking about."

He said "well I was stopping these known criminals in my world from stealing this piece of technology and after I defeated them it must have gotten damaged in the battle. When I went to get a look at what they were trying to steal it hit me with some sort of energy which knocked me out and sent me across into a parallel universe."

I said "Well would you like to tag along with us for this job we're on" and he said "sure what's it entail" and Natsu said "it's really easy we have to sneak into this rich dudes house and burn a book for this guy that hired us." I said "okay then let's do this" and he started heading the wrong direction and I said "Actually it's this way" and he went came past us and started following us since he didn't know where it was.

(outside Everlude's mansion)

Natsu's P.O.V.

Both the new guy who told us his name was Ben and myself along with Happy were hiding in the bushed on the edge of the forest that was next to Everlude's mansion. After a minute and Lucy being inspected by who I assumed was everlude she came back with a distraught look on her face and Ben said "so what happened."

She said "you saw how ugly those maids are right" and when he nodded she continued "well his maids and him all had the audacity to actually call me ugly." I said "Well as a famous man from my universe once said "beauty is in the eye of the beholder and before you ask me what that means I'll explain. It means everyone has their own definition of Beauty.

Anyway, I've got a plan that means you won't have to sneak around until you find wherever he's keeping this book which I assume is in a personal library or something follow me." He then led us to one side of the house and I said "why are we staying here" and he said "because I'm going to get us to a window that's on the roof.

Now I'm going to do something that's probably going to freak you out a bit but I'm going to have to ask you to not scream or our cover will be blown." He then brought his watch up to shoulder height and started pressing what could be buttons on it and a holographic wheel appeared over it and was scrolling through them and after a moment the holographic wheel disappeared and what looked like a core appeared from inside the watch.

He then pressed down on his core and in his place, he was transformed into a monkey with blue fur and I got the sense that Lucy was about to scream so I clamped my hand over her mouth. After a moment when I knew that she wasn't going to scream anymore I removed my hand and Ben then grabbed both of us and started climbing up the wall while Happy flew himself up.

As we got to the roof he turned back and started climbing in through the window and as we were all in what appeared to be either a storage or attic area he said "I'll scope this place out." He then transformed into this ghost-like creature and called out "Ghostfreak" and phased through the floor after turning intangible.

After a minute he poked his head through the floor and said "I found the library" and we climbed out of the attic and followed his lead. After a moment we got into the library Ben found and after he transformed back, we all started looking for the book." As we found the book, I was about to burn it but Lucy stopped me from burning it in order to read it.

Just as she kneeled down to read the book Everlude found us in the library and I said "really you're stopping to read" and Everlude said "so you're after my book." He then must have sent a signal that caused a bookcase to spring aside and two figures appeared from behind it. Happy called out that they were members of a guild called southern wolves which apparently was an assignation guild. Ben then said "Natsu can you hold off Everlude while I take out these two jokers" and he said "you got it."

He then activated his watch and transformed into a form that he called Heatblast" and then he called out to the southern wolves and said "if you don't want to face me then you'll leave now." One who was carrying a large frying pan called out and said "come at us" and he shot a blast of fire at them which looked so intense that made it look more like the fact that they would be burned alive.

However they were able to avoid it by hiding behind their frying pan and the one holding it said "as long as we have my frying pan we can't be damaged by fire magic no matter how intense it is from you." He said "so you can hold your own against normal Heatblast with that frying pan but what about an evolved version."

He then turned the dial on his chest and pushed down on it and after a flash of light it looked basically the same only with instead of orange fire going through those cracks in his rocky body they were white while he was also having a color changed from charcoal black to marble white. He then said "last chance for you two to give up" and they just took cover behind their frying pan and he said "very well" and he shot a small blast of fire at their frying pan and it melted without damaging them and he said "you sure you want to continue."

They looked at everlude and said "sorry about this boss but we just remembered we have an appointment somewhere else" and they ran out the door with their tails in between their legs.

**Okay the first chapter is done in the next one we're going to be having a slightly more powerful Everlude that can actually hold is own against Natsu to some degree since he needs to be at least that powerful in order to have a chance against Ben. I don't really have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	2. Dear Kaby

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the episode of Fairy tail titled dear Kaby which I don't think much will change except for the whole fight with Everlude. Also Menatron Happy birthday man and if this is uploaded before your birthday well Happy early birthday.**

**I don't really have anything else to say so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

After defeating those mercenaries, I transformed back into my human form and looked over to see that Natsu while actually more powerful was actually getting beat due to the fact that Everlude was using a magic that let him dig underground to surprise his enemies or to dodge attacks. Just as Natsu was knocked down from Everlude actually digging up right around him I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Armodrillo.

Just as Everlude saw me he said "so you think just because you can scare off my mercenaries that you can stop me" and I said "well actually yes." He then dug under the ground which was a really bad idea for him since while using Armodrillo I could see underground as part of one of my natural abilities so I waited until he was about to pop up behind me and then I turned around and right as he popped up I punched him in the face which sent him flying through the wall into another room of his mansion.

Natsu said "how did you hit him I couldn't track him down" and I said "in this form I can see anything under the ground if I focus hard enough so I was able to see when and where he was coming from. He then came out of the hole that his overweight body made in the wall with the force of my punch and he said "so you think because you got one hit in on me that you could actually defeat me."

I said "well actually yeah since I was able to see your moves underground" and he said "well you won't be able to due to the fact that I have yet another trick up my sleeve." I said "what you got more mercenaries around here somewhere" and he said "in a manner of speaking" and he pulled out a golden key like three of the ones that Lucy had on her belt.

He called out **"open gate of the maiden: Virgo"** and a giant woman who best looked like an ape appeared out of nowhere. I said "well if you're summoning what looks like a giant it's only fair that I get one of my heavy hitters out" and I slapped the dial on my chest and transformed into Spidermonkey and then turned the dial and slapped it again and Evolved Spidermonkey into Ultimate Spidermonkey.

I then said "let's go Natsu take care of Everlude" and he said "on it" and I charged at Virgo only for her to disappear under the ground which I guessed what how Everlude learned his magic. Since I was on four spider legs that held me off the ground, I felt the ground beneath me surge and I jumped up and barely managed to get out of the way as Virgo burst up through the ground.

As it looked like she was about to disappear under the ground again I decided that I had officially had enough of that little trick so I shoot webbing from my mouth at her which stuck her in place. I then landed on the floor again and slugged her hard across the face with a desk that was in the office which like with her summoner before she was sent flying through the wall.

As I was giving pursuit she was bathed in a golden light and disappeared and before I could even worry about that I activated the Omnitrix for the final time in order to actually be able to finish this fight between my group and Everlude once and for all. I transformed into Four arms and when I saw him jump up and kick Natsu in the back I ran up and punched him right in the face again which with the added strength that Four arms had over Armodrillo he actually stayed down.

(later on, that day)

We were standing outside of Everlude's mansion which must have become structurally unstable with all the digging that him and Virgo were doing since it was sinking into the ground. Everlude was put under arrest for multiple crimes such as hiring mercenaries, fraudulent activity, and pretty much forcing the person who wrote the book that we were suppose to burn to write it while imprisoning him.

As the other three including Happy were heading back to the house of the person who had hired them to steal and burn the book, I followed along behind them. On the way Lucy explained why she didn't want Natsu burning it at least before we handed it back to their client "when I read daybreak, I could believe that it was written by Kemu Zaleon because he would never have written anything that bad.

Natsu said "yeah so what" and she said "that's how I knew there was a spell on it" and as we got to the house of the client which honestly was pretty impressive, she handed the book to him. His reaction was not quite what I thought it would be "but I requested this book be destroyed why are you handing back to me completely unscathed."

Lucy said "if you really want to burn it then I would rather you do it yourself" and he said "I will most certainly burn this trash I never wanted to see it again." Lucy said "I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kaby you want to protect your father's legacy because you're actually Zaleon's son aren't you."

Natsu and Happy both had a look of obvious surprise on their faces and to be honestly from what Lucy had told me of this Zaleon I was somewhat surprised myself. He said "yes that's true" and Lucy pushed "have you read it yourself" and he said "no I could never bring myself to do it. my father told me it was garbage" and Natsu said in shock "so you were just going to burn it" and Kaby said "I was."

Natsu even though I hadn't known him very long like for 3 hours or so he did something that completely surprised me. He grabbed Kaby by the collar and said "without even bothering to see what was inside it was the last book your dad ever wrote isn't that right some of us would kill for that kind of memory." As I was about to tear Natsu away from Kaby Lucy actually broke them up and said "that's enough Natsu let Kaby explain himself."

Kaby then said "please that book caused my family great heartache and shame it was 31 years ago" and then he went silent most likely going through what had happened in his memory. "not long after my father passed away however, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on but as the years have gone on that anger has slowly turned into remorse.

And now it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness so I decided to make amends by destroying the last work that brough so much unhappiness. This is the only way I can preserve his legacy" and he lit a match planning to set the book on fire "I'm sure this is what he'd want." Lucy said "no you're wrong Kaby look" and a sudden wind blew the fire out which I thought was the mere spirit Lucy was putting into her words.

Just then the book started glowing and a semi-dark blue magic circle that I'd only heard about in stories appeared on the back of the book and the letters on the front rearranged themselves from daybreak to Dear Kaby and Lucy said "there was a spell placed on the book it was the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zekua Melon."

Kaby said "a spell" and Lucy said "yes this is his final letter to you disgused behind a spell that rearranged all the words so no one else could read it." then the book opened up while still glowing in a purple light and the words came off the pages in what looked like golden light before reappearing in the book in the way they were supposed to be read.

Lucy then said "he didn't stop writing because he was ashamed it was because he had completed his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son and when you read it as it was intended it's easily his greatest work ever. And now that the spell has been broken you can read it for yourself" and the older man was on his knees in happiness. (I think)

He said "thank you father I promise no harm will ever come to this book" and Natsu said "well I guess we won't be collecting that reward" and everyone looked at him in surprise. Lucy said "huh" and he looked at her sideways and said "we were supposed to destroy it we didn't finish the job" and Kaby said "even so let me do something."

Lucy said "yeah it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him" and Happy said "come on Lucy don't be so greedy you're ruining what was a touching moment." Lucy snapped at Happy "I need the cash" and Natsu said "thanks for offering but we don't want it" as he was walking about and Lucy speed walked after him and said "yes we do I need the rent."

He said "I think it's time that we all went home that means you too Mr. Melon go home" and to be honest I thought that the house we were in was his home.

(that night)

On the way back to their guild in the middle of the night Lucy said "unbelievable who in their right mind would ever turn down 2,000,000 jewel" and Natsu said "if we had taken the money it wouldn't have looked good you got to think about Fairy tai's reputation" and Happy agreed with his usual "Aye."

Lucy said "but we made him happy right we got the job done and we're walking home and then to find out they weren't even wealthy they were just renting that place so everyone would think they were. It's not like it mattered we would have taken the job either way" and Happy said "I don't know about you" and she said "of course I would have" and Happy just said back "sure greedy."

As we stopped for the night Natsu lit a fire and was cooking some fish that he must have caught and Lucy thought of something "about the house how did you know that it wasn't theirs." While eating he said "oh that was easy because it smelled like another house, I thought it was pretty obvious" and Lucy said "sure to you two animals maybe."

Then she added on "not me I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book" and Natsu said "I got you figured out. All those papers I found on the desk at your place you're writing a novel aren't you" and Happy said "ah that's why she's such a bookworm" and Lucy seemed embarrassed that Natsu figured it out.

She said "please don't tell anyone" and Happy said "why not" and she said "because I'm a horrible writer if anyone read my stuff I'd probably die of embarrassment." Natsu then said "don't worry nobody's going to read it" and she said "yeah that doesn't make me feel any better" and I said "but didn't you just say that you'd die of embarrassment of anyone read your novel" and that caused her to glare at me.

(the next day)

As we were walking through a swamp Lucy was sitting inside this clock spirit that she summoned and since we couldn't hear her from outside the clock repeated everything, she said so we could hear. "I don't know about this you guys are you sure this is the right way she asks." Natsu said "Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going I answer" and Happy said "have some faith I'm a cat I have a great sense of smell.

I know the way home" and she said "it's dogs that have good noses and what does smell have to do with direction" the clock repeated for her. Natsu said "why don't you do your own walking for a while" and She said "because I'm tired she says exhaustedly" and Natsu groaned "oh brother." I'm assuming they both saw the same flash of light I had seen behind bushes and Natsu said "whose there" and jumped into the bush to attack the person before they even had a second to react.

Then the clock said for Lucy "must you always fight she asked worriedly" and Happy said "you can take him Natsu" and Happy said "it's Grey." The clock said "but why is he in his underwear" and I said "I was about to ask the same thing" and the now named Grey said "I was trying to find a bathroom." Natsu said "why would you strip down before you found one and who ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest."

Grey said "I wanted some privacy I didn't expect and idiot to barge in" and they were headbutting each other and I looked at Lucy who must have gotten out of the clock and said "is this normal." She said "unfortantly yes" and after Grey and Natsu stopped arguing with each other and Grey got his clothes on we were all sitting on a cliff with Happy fishing.

Lucy said "so you're on your way back from a job" and he said "yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that'll lead you right back to town." Happy said "see I told you" and Lucy turned to him and said "if your nose is so great why didn't you know it was Grey right in front of us smart guy." Happy snarked back at Lucy while also kind of insulting Grey "there are some things you just don't want to smell."

Grey said "what did you say" and Natsu said "I agree so you go on home and we'll smell ya later" and Grey said "fine I will and if you don't want trouble you will too." I said "okay why is that" and Grey said "because Erza's due back anytime now" and Natsu got a scared look on his face and Lucy said "the Erza wow" and Happy who was eating a fish "yeah she's the most powerful women in all of Fairy Tail" even through it was muffled by the fish he was eating.

Lucy said "oh wow I can't wait to meet her I wonder what she's like but I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's weekly what's she like." Both Grey and Natsu said "scary" and Grey said "a wild animal" and Natsu said "a vile beast" and Happy said "more like a full-on monster." They all must have had the same vision because Happy said "she's not that big you guys" and Natsu said "big enough for me" and Grey said "the one thing we can all agree on is that she is that scary."

They must have had another shared image because Natsu said "yeah like this scary" and Grey said "are you crazy she can take down at least 3 mountains with one kick." Happy chimed in "no need to exaggerate like that Grey it's more like two" and Lucy said "you know guys even if she is able to kick down only one mountain that's still scary."

I said "also pretty much impossible unless you're a giant which I'm not even sure exist in this world" and Grey said "like I said we should get back" and Natsu said "crap let's get going." Just as we were about to get moving a giant explosion occurred which instead of hurting us caused the ground we were on to turn to sand.

Natsu must have noticed Happy was missing as well because while sand was pouring out of his mouth he said "Happy." We were following him since we pretty much all agreed Natsu's nose was the best out of ours and as we got to where the people who had cat-napped Happy were camping it looked like they were about to start cooking him most likely to eat.

Natsu said "hold it right there" and Happy said "thank goodness now I'm not going to taste weird" and I phased above ground right by him as Ghostfreak and said "you know most people would have been more relieved that they're not going to be cooked rather than not tasting weird." Natsu said "that's our friend you're trying to roast there pal so you're going to have to make other plans for dinner."

Grey said "you're all wizards aren't you what guild are you with" and one guy who looked like he had grey skin along with a target painted on his head said "I aint telling." Natsu said "Grey let's get em" and Grey said "okay but don't tell me what to do" and I jumped into action the best Ghostfreak could as well by possessing one of the twins.

As I was hitting the other twin that I didn't possess the grey skinned guy called out one of his spells **"Sand bomb" **and a giant ball of sand engulfed Natsu partially because he jumped into it himself. When Lucy called out his name in concern Grey said "he's fine go help Happy" and she went to untie him from the cooking post the enemies in this case were going to cook him on.

As I had just managed to knock out the other twin the giant chicken of the group was about to hit Lucy with his flaming staff but before I could get to him Grey did so and kicked him hard enough it caused him to fall to the side. After punching my host as hard as I could while I was still inside him and knocking him out I saw that Grey was facing off against someone who was holding something similar to a crystal ball.

He hummed slightly before saying "you see someone special but the stars point to great trouble with water and women." Grey sweat dropped for a moment and said "you telling my fortune" before elbowing the guy in the face so hard that he got knocked out and in that short time Lucy was surprised that he wasn't using magic he had somehow managed to strip to his underwear for some reason.

As he went off to fight the last guy standing, I looked at Lucy quizzically and she said "he has this weird stripping habit that almost no one knows why he does." As Grey was trying to sneak up on the final one Natsu broke out of the ball of sand and said "you jerk now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all because of you."

He then smashed his fists together and called out a name of one of his spells **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** which engulfed one of his fists in fire and knocked the guy right down to the ground. Even through at this point they were all unconscious Grey said "we'd better restrain them to they don't try anything else" and I said "leave it to me" and I turned the dial on my chest and pushed down on it and transformed into Snare-oh.

I wrapped them to a tree and then transformed back and it was good thing I just finished because one of them was starting to regain consciousness and before I could even ask any questions he started talking like he was struggling to say something. Finally he managed to get out Lullaby and I said "what does a nursery school rhyme have to do with anything."

However before he could answer a giant shadow of a hand appeared right under the tree after knocking us down and pulled the tree down enough so that the others were stuck underground." Lucy said "what was that" and Natsu said "who was that" and Grey said "whoever it is they were fast I can't even sense their presence anymore.

Natsu said "what could this mean" and I said "I have no idea what it means in this world but from where I am something like this happening means something bigger is about to happen."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the Fairy tail episode titled the wizard in armor. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. the wizard in armor

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we'll be going over the fairy tail episode titled the wizard in armor with Ben thrown into the mix. I don't know how much if at all this chapter will change from the original but hey I don't really plan these things out. **

**I also have one last thing to say and that's my new upload schedule which will be Monday's and Thursday's. I don't have anything else to add at this moment so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We were currently walking through the town of Magolia which was apparently where the Fairy tail guild hall was. After going across this small bridge I got my first look at the guild hall which I was a little underwhelmed to say the least since. I had expected at least a stone building with what could be multiple stories inside( wink wink) but instead it just looked like an old Japanese temple from the 14th century with the same symbol that Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and I'm assuming Grey had but it was covered.

Just as we were at the front door Natsu kicked it open and said "we're back" and he went up to the bar all the while dragging me along behind him. As we got up to the bar area he looked at an older man and said "hey Gramps I got us another recruit" and the old man looked at me with a serious look in his eye. The serious look was soon replaced with a friendly one and he said "well then welcome aboard" and I said "so how do I officially join."

He said "well most guilds have a test to see how powerful the wizard that's applying to join is but here all you have to do is get the mark so the only question you have to answer is where do you want your mark and what color." After thinking about it for a second I said "is it possible to have a custom design for it" and the old man said "of course."

I said "then if this design is possible I'd like it to wrap around my right wrist and in the color of green with a black outline." The old man said "I'm sorry but that kind of design isn't possible" and I said "oh uh okay then I guess on my shoulder in the same colors" and he placed the stamper on my shoulder and after a moment and a small popping noise the mark appeared on my shoulder.

He said "could I get your name young man" and I said "uh Ben Tennyson sir" and he said "no need for the formalities like sir. As you could tell from Natsu most people here call me Gramps but if that's too informal for ya the name's Makarov. As I was being introduced to several people from the guild Makarov took off through the doors which I assumed being a guild master he would have several meetings all over the place to attend to.

(the next day)

I left the storage room that I had made into a bedroom with the permission of the vice guild master and barkeep Mira. It was pretty early so I decided to work on my hand to hand combat with myself by activating the Omnitrix and turning into Echo Echo. After creating a second clone of myself both of us transformed back into human creating two of me which would be a good practice.

I was working on the punching which was one of the last routines that I go through because something I figured out when I needed/wanted to be in 3 places at the time I had used this trick to do so. But I had also figured out that each version of me created had the same weakness as ditto where even if I were doing the attacking, I would feel the pain of it.

Just as I had finished up the routine Mira came in and said "well you're up early" and I said "yeah it's a pretty normal thing for me seeing as how I'm an active plumber agent in my own universe." She said "so you have the job of fixing piping" and I mentally facepalmed since I hadn't explained what I meant when I was a plumber "no in my world the plumbers are basically intergalactic police officers who pretty much keep the extraordinary things hush hush."

She said "okay that makes more sense because quite frankly I can't imagine you using a pipe wrench in your work" and I said "well there has been at least one time I had to. Back when I had the prototype Omnitrix I had to face off against one of my aliens that was actually alive inside the watch and waiting for the right moment to get out.

However just as I was about to outsmart him the watch had timed out so I couldn't use it again until it was back in the green so while running from the alien form of mine since I couldn't transform again I tried hitting him with a wrench." She said "how did that turn out" and I said "it didn't work at all since he had the powers of a ghost" and she smirked and said "did you really think you would have been able to hit him with something when he can phase through stuff."

I said "quite frankly when I was 10 yeah I did" and she said "so what was his goal" and I said "if I remember correctly, he wanted to possess me so that he could be complete or something like that. Anyway, need any help setting up" and she said "well if you wouldn't mind could you get a few cases of the liquor from the cellar" and I said "okay" and I went down the stairs that were there.

As I got down there, I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Fourarms and grabbed 4 crates of alcohol and started brought it up. After placing them down I transformed into XLR8 and started placing it on the shelves behind the bar and finished it in a few seconds flat. I then transformed back and said "anything else" and she said "no that should do it" and I went to sit at one of the tables and reading up on this country's history.

(a few hours later)

As other members of the guild started coming in the whole hall started getting rowdy as normally but it really started picking up when Loke started trying pick up lines on Lucy. After a moment he must have noticed her celestial spirit keys and he said "sorry we can't be together" and ran out of the guild hall and Lucy said "I wonder what that was about."

Mira said "Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards rumor is that he had a relationship with a celestial spirit mage before but it ended really badly." After a few moments Loke came running back in and said "I got bad news it's Erza she's on her way here" and everyone started freaking out which was good because I was able to go back to reading in somewhat peace.

I heard Lucy said "wow just mention her and the whole place freaks out" and Mira explained "well she is the strongest female wizard we have in Fairy tail more than a bit intimidating." Erza came in and to be honest I was surprised with her looks from what Natsu and Grey were saying it sounded like she was a demon.

Instead of the demon or monster I was expecting she was a tall redhead, a kind of pretty face, wearing a blue knee-length skirt, and black boots that went up to her knees. The weirdest thing about her was that she was wearing armor which I didn't quite understand but everyone here had their own quirk. She place down this horn that she was carrying which created a loud thud and she said "I have returned where is Master Makarov."

While Lucy was shocked how pretty she was Mira said "welcome back Erza master's at a conference right now" and she said "I see." One of the members said "so what's that you got there" and she said "it's the horn of the monster I defeated the locals were to thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir do you have a problem with it."

The member who asked and one who was standing right beside him but their hands up in a surrendering gesture and said "no" in fear. Addressing the rest of the guild she said "now listen up while I was on the road I heard a few things word is Fairy tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care but I certainly do" and the looked at the heaviest drinker in the guild "Cana you need to start controlling your drinking."

To a person who from what I could gather danced around all the time she said "Vijetter take the dancing outside" and then to the smoker of the guild "Wakaba get rid of the filthy habit" most likely referring to the smoking. To Nab the tall guy who was constantly standing by the request board "Nab I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board just pick a job."

She then looked at Macao which besides being friends with Wakaba was a fire mage much like Natsu but not as powerful. She said "Macao" before sighing and he said "please just say something" and she said "you're just so much trouble I've almost given up." I heard Lucy said "wow she's really tearing into everyone it's like she's taken over" and after a moment Erza said "are Natsu and Grey here."

I looked over to where they had been fighting moments ago and now they had one arm over the others shoulder and were holding hands with the other hand. Grey obviously afraid said "oh hey Erza we're just hanging out like good friends tend to do" and Natsu responded with "aye." I said "besides the bad Happy impression there Natsu weren't you two just fighting moments ago" and Grey said "dude shut up."

Erza seemed to not have heard what I said or just completely ignored it because she looked right at me and said "who would you be" and I said "Ben Tennyson newest member." She said "would you care to tag along on this job that's of the upmost importance" and I said "sure but just out of curiosity why would you ask pretty much a complete stranger on a mission that sounds important.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and said "I believe that you have a decent amount of power within you and power is what's needed the most at this point." She then said "Natsu, Grey, Ben we're leaving tomorrow" and she walked out most likely to prepare for leaving for the mission.

(the next day)

I was sitting at the train station with pretty much only the clothes on my back and the Omnitrix stuck to my arm. Lucy was sitting beside me and I said "not that I mind but why did you decide to tag along" and she said "Mira asked me to in order to prevent Grey and Natsu from fighting." I looked over where they were having a yelling match and I joked "looks like you're not doing your job very well" and she said "I just leave them alone.

As I was about to continue reading the book that I was borrowing from the Fairy tail archives Erza said "sorry I'm late have you been waiting long." Lucy said "not real-" but went silent for a moment and I saw that her jaw had dropped and I was curious what caused her to jaw to drop so I looked in the direction the Lucy was and saw almost immediately what it was Erza had a small cart with her that was packed to the brim with suit cases and tied down to hold all of them and prevent them from falling.

Grey and Natsu were doing their scared thing with Grey in an over energic voice "it's time to go good buddy" and Natsu said "aye" and Lucy looked at them and said "listen one Happy is enough." Erza the looked directly at Lucy and said "what was your name I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday" and Lucy introduced herself and said that Mira asked her to come along to gain some experience rather than stopping Natsu and Grey from fighting whenever Erza wasn't looking."

After Erza glanced at Natsu and Grey who went back to being best friends while she was glancing at them only to go back to headbutting each other when she looked away. She then said to Lucy "hold on I've heard about you I was told that you defeated a mercenary gorilla using your pinky finger." Natsu then did what I figured was the stupidest thing he could have done since I heard about how she kicked his ass a few years ago.

He walked up behind her and said "hey Erza I'll come with you but on one condition" and Grey said "shut up man" and she glanced his direction and said "well let's hear it." he said "k I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail" and Grey whispered behind him "what's wrong with you do you have some kind of death wish."

He completely ignored Grey and said "I'm a lot stronger then I was last time this time will be way different because I'm going to beat you." Erza looked like she was about to go off on him but surprised me when she said "yes you have improved whether or not you can beat me I guess we'll have to see. I'll except your challenge" and Natsu started shooting flames out of his mouth and said "oh yeah I'm all fired up" but his demeanor completely changed once he got on the train.

Whereas before he was shooting flames out of his mouth now he was so pale it looked like the only thing that could come out of his mouth at this point was his breakfast. Grey said "I swear your totally pathetic Natsu one minute your picking a fight the next you're like this" and Lucy said "it must be hard on him getting from place to place."

Erza said "he'll be okay come sit with me" which was kind of weird since Lucy was right beside her but she got up and switched placed with Natsu. She had one arm around his shoulder and she said "now just relax" and then she slugged him in the stomach hard enough to get him to pass out. She said "there that should make the trip a little easier on him" and Grey said "Erza I think it's about time you start filling us in.

I mean what kind of mission are we going on here" and she said "I have reason to believe the dark guild Esienwald is planning something big. I'm not sure exactly what but it has something to do with the magical item Lullaby" and right there something registered with me. The guys who we had to beat up since they were about to eat Happy one of them had said Lullaby before they were pulled under the ground.

As the others filled Erza in on what had happened she said "ah I see so you've run into the Esienwald guild before" and Grey said "I'm not quite positive they were part of Esienwald but they did mention Lullaby." I said "yeah to be honest I thought they were talking about songs that put little children to sleep instead of a magical item.

Erza said "it sounds like they were members who had dropped out and went into hiding perhaps they didn't want any part of what was happening." Grey summed it up pretty good "this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards" and Erza said "I'm only hypothesizing but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Esienwald.

It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out" and Lucy said "what do you think they're going to try" and Erza said "let me start from the beginning." I said "before you do Erza could I add in my own theory" and she looked at me and said "of course" and I said "well they're obviously making their move now for some reason.

It seems a little too coincidental that they would start moving their big plan out when a whole bunch of guild masters are having a meeting. So my guess is that they're planning on doing something to the guild masters" and Erza said "I think you might have the right idea especially since Lullaby is death magic. It's a flute that when played anyone who heard the song played on it dies almost instantly" and Lucy said "I've read about that but I didn't think it was still around."

Erza said "well one of the Taverns I stayed at one night I heard someone who is part of Esienwald say to some of his friends tell Erigor that I'll be back with Lullaby in three days. I can't believe I didn't recognize him name back then Erigor is the ace of Esienwald he only accepts assination requests which is why he's earned the name Erigor the reaper."

Lucy seemed shocked that he killed for money and Erza continued "when the council outlawed assination request Esienwald decided money was more important then the council's rules to they've been labeled a dark guild." Grey said "so let me get this straight Esienwald is planning on doing something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because after what you heard you're sure it going to be something bad."

Erza said "that's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself" and I said "I'm pretty sure I could." She said "why do you sound so cocky" and I said "not cocky confident I mean I'm not sure how much this name is known here but I actually defeated the evil deity Diagon."

Erza said "are you talking about Diagon the conqueror" and I said "indirectly but yeah" and she said "how did you do that especially since he at one time as powerful as the black wizard Zeref." I said "well he was trying to conquer my home but he was stopped by my arch-enemy Vilgax who absorbed his power through some machine.

However Vilgax came right after me and when we had our final face off I stabbed Vilgax and with the sword that I had at the time Ascalon all the power from Diagon was absorbed by the sword."

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the episode of Fairy tail titled Fairies in the wind. I know I'm cutting this off a bit early but with 6 pages already taking up what I have done I thought now would be a good time to end this chapter. Pretty much assume that the interaction with Kageyama goes the same only instead of Natsu knocked Grey off of the top of the magic mobile he actually get's caught by Ben.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. fairies in the wind

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled fairies in the wind which I have a feeling at least two things will change but not all that much. Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

We were currently in a magic mobile that Erza either had or 'borrowed' and were sitting on a cliff above a train station with guards or something there. Lucy said "I can understand cars or boats but why would a dark guild want to hijack a train" and Happy said "it doesn't seem like a good choice of getaway vehicle since it can only follow the tracks it's on."

Erza said "that is true but they are quite fast" and I said "especially if you're following them in a car you would lose track of them really quickly." Grey said "I guess it's up to us to find out where these Esienwald guys are going quickly and why" and Lucy said to him "you're naked Grey." He simply looked down at himself and said "am I" and I said "yes now could you please put your clothes on and keep them on."

Lucy then said "the militaries already been called so it's only a matter of time before someone catches them" referring to the guards outside this station." Erza said "I hope that's the case Lucy" and started driving the car in the direction I'm guessing of the next station. As we ran out of road above where the strain stations were Erza took the car off roading and into a busy city road.

She almost ran over someone making a sharp turn and Grey who got on top for some reason said "stop Erza you're going way to fast you'll overload the SE plug." She responded to him "there's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played I can't slow down we have to stop Esienwald before it's too late."

Grey said "but at this rate you'll use up all your magic before we even start fighting" and she smirked and said "well then I guess I'll have to rely on hand to hand combat plus I have you and Natsu for backup." Happy said "I feel like there was something important I was suppose to tell you Lucy" and she said "oh yeah what was it."

Happy said "I don't remember it was just something about something I was suppose to tell you" and he kept trying to think of what it was but all he managed to come out with was that essentially he thought Lucy was weird. We pulled out in the back of this large crowd in front of what I thought was a station and we heard what I guessed was a station attendant saying something through a megaphone.

"please stay back the station is closed due to a train derailment" and the whole population what was gathered around the station were saying their own theories which one was right when he said the station was taken over by a group of thugs. We pushed our way through and Erza got behind the attendant and said "what's going on" and he said "why would I tell you lady" and even with the short time I knew her I knew that him saying that was a major mistake.

She then headbutt him as hard as she could which knocked them out and after a moment, she moved onto the next guard which was shocked at what she had done to the other guard and she said "what's going on." However, before he could even attempt to answer her, she headbutt him knocking him out as well and she kept going from guard to guard and knocking them out with headbutts.

Lucy muttered "it seems her questioning method is counterproductive" and Grey said "Erza has her own way of getting things done" and Lucy looked at him in shock and said "where are your clothes." After knocking out all of the guards she said "Esienwald is inside let's go" and Grey said "right" and Lucy said "so I got to drag this one around" referring to Natsu.

Erza was filling us in on what she had found out as we were running through the halls "a small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in battle with the Esienwald guild forces" and as we kept running, we got to some stairs and the army unit that Erza mentioned were laying scattered across the stairs all knocked out or worse.

The only thing that made me think they were only knocked out was that there was no blood and we kept running past them and Happy said "they've all been taken out" and Erza said "they were up against and entire guild of wizards. a small contingent like this would never stand a chance against a powerful group" and we kept walking until we got to the main room which I was guessing was where the train would pull up.

A guy with Esienwald said "welcome step into our parlor Fairy tail flies" and Lucy was shocked at the sheer number of them and Erza most likely addressing the leader who was sitting on a platform by a window "you fiend I take it your Erigor" and he simply chuckled. Lucy was trying to get Natsu over his motion sickness "come on Natsu we need your help" and Happy snarked at her "good luck with the train, magic mobile, and your shaking it a motion sickness combo."

She said "I'm not a vehicle" and one of them that we I was assuming was on the train when we forgot Natsu said "hey you it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor get up." I assumed he was talking to Natsu and that seemed to have jogged Natsu out of his motion sickness stupor because I heard him say "I know that voice" and Erza said "we're not threatened by any of you.

Tell me what you're planning on doing with Lullaby" and Erigor said "oh you haven't heard yet" and he started floating in the air. He continued "what do all train stations have" and Lucy said "he flew" and Happy who seemed equally as shocked said "it's wind magic." He landed on top of these speakers and I quickly caught on as did Erza I said "so you're planning on broadcasting the song so the people outside hear it and then die."

He said "thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action who knows if I crank the volume high enough, I might be able to extinguish the whole city with my melody of death." Erza said "what reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town."

He responded with "this is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear while remaining ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice therefore the reaper has come to punish them."

Lucy said "but killing them won't get your rights back it will only make things worse that's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard's league in the first place." I placed my hand on her shoulder and said "it's no use trying to reason with this guy I know because one of my friends who used to be an enemy both Erigor and my enemy turned friend think the same way.

There is a slight difference in the speeches but both the speeches send the same basic message" and Erigor said "at this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future." Lucy said "you guys are completely insane" and the guy who recognized Natsu said "we're rolling in a new age of darkness of course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone."

He was glowing purple and sent a barrage of shadows at us which turned into fists when went to strike mainly Lucy but Natsu got up in just the nick of time and destroyed them with his fire magic. The guy said "you again" and Natsu said "Esienwald dude I knew I recognized that voice" and Lucy said "wow you're back to normal."

He grinned and said "wow looks like we have a party here huh" and I said "yeah it defiantly looks that way" and Lucy said "no Natsu these are the guys we have to fight." He slammed his fist into his open hand and said "like I said it's a party" and Lucy started trying to intimidate them and said "this is the strongest team fairy tail has to offer so you better get ready."

Erigor started floating again and said "I leave them to you show them the dark terror of Esienwald" and he disappeared like smoke in the wind. Erza said "Natsu, Grey I need you to go stop him" and they looked at her with questioning looks and she said "if you two work together not even Erigor the reaper can defeat you I'm leaving him in your hands."

They started butting heads again and Erza glared at them and said "what did I say" and Natsu went "aye" before they ran off. One of the members of Esienwald said "they're going after Erigor" and someone said "I'll stop them" and shot what looked like black cables from his hands and got onto an upper balcony.

He said "I the great Rayul will take them down" and the guys who sent shadows at us said "I'm coming with you that pink haired dimwit is going to pay." He then disappeared into a blob of shadows and Erza said "we'll catch up with them once we finish off the rest of them here okay." I then said "so it's a shapeshifter, a warrior, and a celestial wizard against all of them that's sounds interesting.

Lucy pulled a key off her key chain while Erza summoned a sword and I said "from what I've seen these guys are so weak that I'm not even going to try to get one of my heavy hitters." I then activated the Omnitrix and without even looking at the dial I slammed the faceplate down and transformed into Shocksquatch and I said "not the worst form I could have gotten eh" and I sent a torrent of lightning through the floor right at the large group which separated them into three different groups.

I took the one in the middle while Lucy took the one on the right which left Erza with the one on the left which despite these guys having different types of magic both of them were doing remarkably well. I then transformed into Jetray and I called out to Erza "hold them off I'm going to provide aerial support" and she nodded.

I flew up into the air and saw that some were about to attack Lucy from behind and I shot them with Neuroshock blasts which sent them flying. I was surprised how must stronger my blasts were compared to back home but I put that into the back of my mind for the moment and shot a few from the back of the group that Erza was handling.

I then transformed into Chromastone and landed in front of Erza as some of the magic users that didn't use swords blasted light-based attacks at her. I absorbed the blasts and she changed her sword into a spear while I fired at some of the people about to attack Lucy again. She then changed her spear into twin swords and one of the members that we had yet to knock down said "I've never seen anybody able to requip as fast as this chick" and Lucy said "what's requip."

I took on a quote of Kevin's "really you're in a battle and you want to learn a new vocabulary word" and I blasted more away from her. Happy explained even though she was supposed to fighting some of the few that remained "magic weaponry isn't that different from your celestial magic Lucy the user can summon weapons they keep in a different dimension and when the user switches between weapons it's called requipping."

However after learning what requipping was she summoned a spirit instead of being in awe at the powers both Erza and myself showed. It looked like tanned man with dreadlocks, six crab legs on it's back, and two pairs of sicssors which all together pretty much screamed crab. As she confirmed that she wanted him to fight them he jumped right into action and using the sicssors he cut their weapons apart as well as making them bald on top of their heads.

Erza said "that's quite impressive Lucy" and she said "oh it's nothing" although from the look on her face it seemed like she was actually happy to have earned brownie points with Erza. Erza continued "however this crab spirit I find the way he calls you baby insulting" and she had a shocked look on her face and I said "to be honest I kind of feel the same way in this case" and I absorbed more light-based attacks and shot them back as rainbow beams.

It seemed we finished off all of them but I heard one of them mutter slightly away from them to go and stop something but I couldn't make out what. When I looked in the direction I heard that voice from the person or whatever it was talking to had already disappeared.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled flame and wind. I know I didn't showcase Erza's main ability in this case but don't worry she'll get to showcase it in the episode they actually defeat Lullaby since she plays a very minor role in the next episode.**

**I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. flame and wind

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the event of the episode of Fairy Tail titled wind and flame with Ben Tennyson thrown into the mix. I don't know how exactly this is going to change but I have a couple ideas especially if I were to go over the next episode as well.**

**Anyway I don't really have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

As we were about to go outside the station in order to hopefully catch up with Erigor on the off chance he had decided to leave the station what could best be described as a wall of wind sprouted up right behind us. He then levitated right in front of us and after a little bit of gloating which I tuned out since I've heard it all before he hit us with some wind magic.

As the air blew us backward into the barrier he said smugly from the outside "good luck getting out of there it only works one way you could enter can you can't get out." He then stopped talking which I assumed meant he was heading toward whatever his true goal was. Erza seemed to have ignored what he said because she tried shoving her way through with one of the arm guards of her armor going first but that didn't do anything as she was thrown back.

As she got up and looked to be preparing to try again, I said "hold on instead of hurting yourself with what looks like slicing winds let's ask his subordinates whether or not there's a way to undo this barrier." We went back inside and one of the people who I could have sworn I tied to a pole was close to the doorway where Natsu and Grey had disappeared and Erza speed walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt."

Knowing it would be easier if I were to use one of my forms instead of just Erza asking him questions I turned into Diamondhead and formed one of my arms into a sharp blade. She asked him now twice how to undo the barrier and he said "just forget it lady I already told ya there's no undoing Erigor's barrier" and I said "let me handle this" and I grabbed him and held my blade arm right up against his throat and said "tell us how to undo the barrier."

He seemed more scared now than when Erza asked him about it probably because I had a sword by his throat and he said "look I already told you there's no way anyone could do this unless they're a disenchanter." I lowered the blade and looked at Erza and said "we don't have any disenchanters with us do we" and she said "no we don't but if I were to guess I'd say the guy who can make shadow fists is one because Lullaby was sealed away and he said that he would get it."

I said "isn't he the guy who went after Natsu and Grey" and Erza said "yes" and I put the guy down and surrounded him in Taydenite and said "when the soldiers get here they should be able to get you out of this." Both Erza and myself were about to head in the direction when Grey's called out from above Ben, Erza" and Erza said "what are you doing here I thought you were with Natsu."

He said "we decided to split up never mind that now listen I just found out that Esienwald's real target is clover the next town up." Erza seemed surprised by this and said "what" and Grey said "Erigor is heading toward the conference as we speak he's planning on using Lullaby to kill the guild masters." Erza then turned her attention to the thug that I covered in Taydenite and said in anger "why didn't you tell me."

He cowered in fear since she had this aura around her and I decided to not get caught up in that and after she finished repeatedly punching that guy in the face making him lose consciousness and before she said "there's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

Grey said "yeah I know I saw it earlier if you try to break though that thing it'll make mincemeat out of you" and Erza said "I've already tried that." He noticed that she was holding her arm and she said "that's not important right now what is, is getting out of here we must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master's conference."

We were told by the guy who got knocked out that the only way to remove the barrier is a disenchanter and the one who followed after you and Natsu who could control shadows is one. I remember from the pub his crew calling him Kage and he broke the seal that had been on Lullaby so he should be able to dismantle that wind barrier."

I said "let's stop standing around and find him hopefully before Natsu because if he gets his hands on him then we're pretty much out of luck cause Natsu would just knock him out." As we were running to hopefully find Natsu before he could knock out the disenchanter, we felt the whole building shake and Grey said "was that him" and Erza said "yes."

We started running toward the direction where the explosion that we heard right before the shaking came from and Natsu looked like, as I predicted, that he was going to knock the disenchanter out. Erza called out "Natsu do not harm him we need him alive" and Grey said "way to go you fire freak" and he got a clueless look on his face.

He then got a frightened look on his face as Erza leaped to apparently get to him with her sword raised and he said "I don't know what I did but I' sorry." However instead of hitting him with her sword she impaled it into the wall right next to the disenchanter's face. She then said to him in her most serious tone "you will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint."

Natsu seemed to be even more afraid of Erza then he had been before just from that display because he said "just do it man this chick's a real monster." Grey said "shut up Natsu" and Erza still staring at the dispeller said "understood" and he said "fine I'll dispel it" however at that moment a magic circle appeared on his abdomen and a hand shot through it.

He gasped in shock and said "why Karaka" before falling over and as he fell over this overweight person with green hair stood there with a shocked look on his face. Erza said "Kageyama no" and Grey said "he was our only way out" while Natsu seemed to be in shock at what he had done. I was honestly kind of shocked myself but I reacted faster than Natsu did and quickly transformed into Armodrillo since this guy seemed to be hiding behind stone and I knocked down the whole wall which caused him to fall on the floor."

Natsu then took over for me and got right in green hair's face and said "how could you do that to one of your friends he's a member of your guild. He trusted you and you tried to kill him" and Natsu punched him across the face with a flaming fist and said "is that how your dark guild mates treat each other." I said "not to lessen the effect you're having on him right now but the name dark guild makes it sound like they don't really care about each other."

Both Erza and Grey were kneeling beside Kageyama and Erza said "please Kage just stay with us" and Grey said "he's unconscious it's just no use." She then started slamming his head against the stone floor in an attempt to have him regain consciousness which I didn't really understand since in my experience that just makes people lose consciousness faster especially if the floor is stone."

Erza said "We can't let him die he's our only way out of here" and Grey being the more reasonable one said "but he can't use his magic in this condition." Erza said "if I force him to he will" and I had timed out and said "don't worry if my theory is correct then I can get us out of this barrier." She then looked at me with what looked like an angry expression and said "what are you talking about" and I said "let's get closer to the barrier and I'll explain."

We then headed toward the outside but right in front of the barrier and I activated the Omnitrix and selected the form of Armodrillo however it choose then to transform me into Ghostfreak." Natsu said "that's awesome you can phase through the barrier and if you can do so you could bring us through as well" and I said "no I didn't mean to turn into this form" and he said "then why did you turn into him."

I said "the watch sometimes seems to have a mind of it's own and I couldn't even get though in this form because you see the grey skin." The 5 of them since Lucy and Happy met up with us nodded and I said "this is pretty much a protective skin if I were to try to get through the barrier then it would be shredded and that would expose this alien's weakness."

Lucy said "what would that weakness be" and I said "sunlight or any kind of light that's as bright as the sun" and Happy said "that's a pretty lame weakness." I said "this form is a literal ghost what do you think his weakness would be" and I then tried one more time and got Armodrillo and said "okay this is more like it."

I then activated the drill engines I had on the back of my arms and dug underground and found that the barrier only extended from the ground up. I dug to the other side and then popped up and went back though and said "let's go there's no barrier down here so we can go under it." Erza looked at me and said "how were you able to guess the barrier didn't extend under the ground."

I said "quite frankly where I'm from I'm a cop that deals with the extraordinary on a day to day basis so I've seen my fair share of force fields. There's always one telltale sign if a force field or in this case a barrier extends under the ground there would be upturned parts of the road since it would need to go underground to be one hundred percent effective which in this case would be preventing people from going over, under, or through it.

It covers two of those basis so I'd give this barrier sixty-six percent effectiveness" and Erza just looked at me with a dumbfound look on her face." I said "what's with that look" and she said "well you're just smarter than you act since it seems you like cracking jokes more than being serious." I said "from my experience there's a reason I crack jokes if I were to become serious all the time I'd be like Grey dull and emotionless."

He said "what are you talking about" and I said "the only time I've seen you show any emotion it's towards Natsu and it's usually when you two are bickering." As I was about to go back through the hole on the other side I saw Natsu grab Kageyama and Grey said "what do you think you're doing" and Natsu said "I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die."

With the power of the wind barrier on the outside I was surprised mini tornados weren't appearing since it felt like if I made one misstep the winds would blow me away." Grey said "looks like we made it out" and I said "really you doubted my abilities to make a strong enough tunnel to get past the barrier." Before he could respond Erza said "let's head to clovers" and Lucy said "wow this wind is crazy."

I said "yeah it feels like if any of us were to make a single misstep then it would blow us away" and we went to where Erza had parked the magicmobile. As we were getting Kageyama in the mobile since Natsu had disappeared somewhere he said "it's no use you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor you can't stop us we've won."

I said "we'll see about that" and I activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Jetray and said "I'll go ahead and at least hold off Erigor." I then flew up in the air and after a few minutes of following the train tracks I saw that Erigor seemed to be locked in combat with Natsu." From what I saw it looked like Natsu was inside this tornado that most likely Erigor created and the tornado finally left him falling down into the canyon below."

I swooped down and transformed into Big Chill and grabbed him and flew both of us up to the tracks since at the moment we were the only one's that were preventing Erigor from going through with his plans. As I landed on the tracks I transformed once again this time into Terraspin and I looked up Erigor and said "so you like blowing wind huh let's see how you do against me."

He just stared at me and said "so you want to fight me as a giant turtle" and I didn't respond and he said "very well" and he shot a concentrated blast of air at me and I quickly activated my fan form and blew the wind bullet right back at him. He fell out of the air and said "what was that" and I said "a fact that you might have wanted to know before you actually challenged me in this form is that this form can negate all magic."

He said "you're kidding" and I said "try me" and I was still in my fan form when he shot a blast of air at me again only to have it sent back right at him." As he got up since he was thrown back he called out one of his magic attack **"Storm mail"** and I said "okay I give up why did you just cover yourself in wind." He said "it's quite simple actually you see as long as I'm in this wind armor none of your attacks can hurt me" and before I could respond Natsu said "we'll see about that" and covered his fists in flame.

**I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter in the next one we'll be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 8 titled the strongest team. It's kind of ironic that that's the name of the next chapter considering with Ben here that makes the team even more destructive since he usually creates large amounts of damage with his normal fights of course his enemies are more on par with I'd say the alverez empire if not higher than that.**

**Anyway I don't really have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off. **


	6. the strongest team

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled the strongest team. I don't know how much this chapter will change but it will change quite a bit.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

"**Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Ben's P.O.V.

Both Natsu and myself were currently in a fight against Erigor with me as Terraspin but the battle had turned a little bit in Erigor's favor since he had enveloped himself in wind that was pretty much a miniature version of the wind barrier he put over the train station. Natsu had tried to attack him with his fire magic but the wind blew out the flame and sent Natsu flying back right by me."

Erigor started gloating "now do you understand you little flies your magic can never defeat wind" and I said "you want to bet" and I ran right up to him and managed to get my arm through the miniature wind barrier and slap him down to the ground. However he managed to blast me away and the Omnitrix beeped with signified I had one more transformation or five minutes before it would time out.

As Erigor got back up Natsu said "this is intense it's like standing in a typhoon" and talking to Natsu Erigor said "it's time to blow your flame out for good." He called out a spell name **"storm shred" **and that created what looked like daggers made from wind which Natsu managed to dodge all of them somehow and got close to Erigor only to be blown back down to the tracks.

As he got up I said "I've only got maybe 5 more minutes so you want to try something" and he said "what's that." I said "as you saw both me and him have control over air well, I could use my power of wind to blow you at him. Normally that would crush you into a small piece of meat however since this form has the power to cancel magic my wind would get you close and possibly thorough his which would mean you could knock him out but we're only going to have maybe 2 shots at this so get ready."

He nodded" and he shot himself up and I saw Erigor preparing to knock him back down so I prepared to keep him going up and both Erigor and myself shot wind at Natsu at the exact same time. However, as I predicted with Terraspin's natural negation of magic Natsu cut right through Erigor's wind which allowed him to break through the wind armor and get a direct hit on him."

The hit was strong enough to knock Erigor out of the air and land none to gently on the tracks and just as I was forced to transform back due to the low power of the Omnitrix I saw that magic mobile heading our way and stopping a little ways away. everyone came out with the exception of the Esienwald member that Natsu brought out of the station with us.

Natsu said "hey you guys just missed me beating Erigor" and I said "with some help from Terraspin" and he said "yeah that's good. Although how did you know that turtle's attack would be able to negate the magic in Erigor's attack" and I said "to be honest it was just a hunch." Just as Lucy was helping Erza off the magic mobile most likely due to her being exhausted from using so much magic to power it the guy from Esienwald got out."

I then saw a purplish glow on the ground and saw it was this weird flute that we'd been after this whole time which looked like some cultist's instrument of choice. I picked it up and the guy from Esienwald came right over to me and said "thanks for picking that up for me" and I said "what do you mean." However, I got my response a little too late as he knocked me to the ground with those shadow fists and then hopped in the magic mobile after grabbing the flute and driving away in the direction of clover."

As I got up I said "damn I should have seen that coming" and Natsu yelled out **"That jerk" **and Lucy added on "this is how he repays us for saving his life." Erza said "after him" and we all took off running in the direction of the tracks since that was the only way to clover.

(3 hours later)

As we got to this cliff overlooking the guild master conference hall I along with everyone else saw Kageyama getting ready to play the flute for Makarov. As I was about to activate the Omnitrix and turn into something that could stop Kage this one guy behind us in a dress and Halloween style angel wings shh'ed us and said "we're just about to get to the good part."

He then got right next to Natsu and Grey and said "well aren't you boys yummy so adorable" and as they back away from him he got closer but knocked them out of the way with his butt. He then addressed Erza "Erza honey you've really filled out" and I heard Makarov said "well I can't wait all night young man" to Kageyama who still had the flute and looked ready to play it at a single moment.

Kageyama then put the flute to his lips and as I was about to dial in another alien another person who looked kind of like Kevin did at one point said "could you keep it down over there we're about to get to the good part." Lucy said "he's with quattro Cerberus" and Erza said "he's their master goldmine" and with Kageyama Makarov seemed to be getting impatient with his stalling since he had lowered the flute from his lips again.

Makarov started going into a inspiration speech since Kageyama seemed to still be having an internal conflict. "nothing's going to change you cannot change the fact that those who are weak will always remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature.

Our insecurities are the reasons why guilds exist and they're why we have friends when we're surrounded by allies it's easy to remain positive about the future. Think about it this way if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward.

Our inner strength emerges on its own but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest don't let the silly flute get in the way." Kageyama dropped the flute and said "I surrender" and kneeled to Makarov and the others ran toward him with me taking my time walking. Makarov seemed surprised that we were here and sputtered for a second before saying "how did you kids end up in clover."

His question however went unanswered as Erza picked him up and slammed his head against her breastplate in what I'm assuming she saw as an affectionate way. She said "master your words touched me so deeply that I was almost driven to tears" and then a creepy voice said "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics."

A giant magic circle appeared in the sky and the voice continued "I can no longer hold back I shall come forth and devour you myself." Out of the magic circle came a creature that reminding of a cross between that highbreed failsafe that I fought before along with the root structure of ultimate Swampfire.

I said "okay if no one's going to stop me now I'm using the watch" and I activated it and searched for the form that I was hoping for and found it. I released the touch on the holowheel and pushed down the core and transformed into Swampfire and lit my hands on fire. As we were getting ready to fight it Kageyama said "what's this Erigor never mentioned anything about a monster."

I looked back at him and said "see this is why you shouldn't mess around with things beyond your control" and master bob of blue Pegasus said "oh my we're in a pickle" and master goldmine said "it must be a demon from the book of Zeref." As everyone who had remained in the conference hall started running way I said "okay pretend some of us here don't know who this Zeref is."

Master bob answered me "he's known as the most powerful dark mage that's ever been on Earthland before." As Lucy asked why the flute turned into this freak before us master goldmine said "that's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh. It's forbidden black magic living magic Zeref's specialty" and I said "I don't care if it's living or unliving magic I'm still going to stop it."

Erza said "not without Natsu, Grey, and myself" and I said "Very well" and shot a fireball in Natsu's direction since he told me that he can eat fire and said "here Natsu power yourself up." He grabbed the fireball and ate it and he said "oh yeah not I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." Lullaby got closer to us and said "now which of these delectable souls should I dine on first" and I said "how about none of them."

Natsu seemed to be missing the point as usual and said "delectable huh" and then looked at Grey and said "do you really think souls are that tasty" and Grey shot back "how should I know what they taste like." Lullaby then shot a mountain which appeared to be for no reason and said "I have no need for those pathetic humans.

I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will devour all of yours" and I shot a large blast of fire at it and I said "oh yeah I'd like to see you try." As it seemed to be unfazed by that I transformed Swampfire to his ultimate form and said "Are you three ready" and Erza drew her swords and along with Natsu and Grey said "oh yeah."

Erza requipped into one of the armors that she did in the train station and sliced the demon across the chest with both the swords in her hands. Grey put his right fist into his left hand and called out a spell **"ice make: lance" **which created what could have easily been 13 or more lances of ice and shot them at the demon.

Natsu then said "now it's my turn" and called out his attack **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **and I said "I'll add onto the fire" and shot a more powerful blast of fire which seemed to hurt the demon as much as Natsu's attack did. While I kept up the fire blast Natsu called out another attack **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" **which sent the demon on a yelling fit.

It called out "one note and your souls will be mine" only for no musical note to happen and I said "that must be from the holes we made on it." The demon seemed to be pissed and shot back the fire I was shooting at it right toward the guild masters. Before I could even try to absorb it Grey called out another move **Ice Make: Shield" ** which created what looked like a flower of ice.

The demon said "I'll kill you all" and Natsu started sucking up the flames and that gave me an idea" and I said "I'm going to add more firepower to your next attack Natsu and I shot another wave of fire at him. It started getting sucked up along with the fire that Lullaby shot toward the guild masters and he called out the name of the signature attack that I've never seen him perform before.

"The flames of my right hand and the flame of my hand left hand put them together and this is what you get** Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame"** which completely destroyed the demon along with the conference hall behind the demon." As the smoke cleared the rest of the guild masters noticed that the conference hall was destroyed and started chasing us since we went overboard.

**Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of the episode of Fairy tail titled Natsu vs. Erza. I know that I'm skipping an episode but if you've been here for a while you know why if you're new here then the reason why I'm skipping episode nine is because I see it as nothing but filler.**

**Anyway I don't have anything else to add so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
